


Sacrifice

by PixieWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, M/M, Naga, Oviposition, tagging just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieWriter/pseuds/PixieWriter
Summary: Every year someone is chosen to be sacrificed to the Naga their village worships. Tyrian is chosen and it's not what he expected.





	Sacrifice

No

NO

**NO**

Tyrian struggled as two men forcefully dragged him to the alter of the Naga God, Syris. “No! Let me go! Please!” He begged. The two men ignored his pleas, shoving him to his back to cuff his arms then ankles to the alter.

Tyrian closed his eyes, hot tears prickling his eyes, as he gave up the struggle, he was strapped to the alter now, with no way to get loose.

He’d almost made it. This would’ve been the last year he was eligible to be picked as the sacrifice. Tomorrow he would’ve been gone, leaving the town and people who hated him behind. He lost his parents a few years ago and since then people had treated him as more of a nuisance then before, even though he did what he could to survive on his own.

He bit back a sob as the High Shaman began the chanting to call upon the God Syris.

Tyrian blocked out everything after that, ignoring the ceremony going on around him.

A loud clang signaled the end of the ceremony and for the people of the village to leave Tyrian to his fate of the Naga.

He stared up at the stars ignoring the townspeople walking by, smiling, laughing, not even pretending to be sorry.

It wasn’t until they’d all gone and left him alone, that he let the tears fall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A slithering rustling roused Tyrian from a fitful sleep, he tensed. The noise came again, louder, closer.

Tyrian took a shuddering breath, looking at the stars for what would surely be the last time.

_Mom, dad, I finally get to see you again he thought._

“Well aren’t you a pretty thing.” A voice called out.

Tyrian jerked in surprise head turning to find the person who spoke.

“Over here little one.” The voice said again, Tyrian turned towards the voice, gasping at what he saw coming from the shadows.

The creature couldn’t have been anyone but Syris. Tan skin, lean and muscular. Long, dark hair was pulled back and braided. The eyes gave him away though, brown with long pupils. He had a strong nose and jaw and lips that pulled back to reveal sharp teeth. Tyrian would’ve thought him handsome under other circumstances.

He looked down. At the hips, dark shimmering scales began giving way to a snake’s body.

A chuckle brought him from his staring, he looked up to the Naga looking at him with a small grin.

“You are a bold thing, staring at me like that.” He said moving close until he was beside the alter, looking down directly at Tyrian.

“I’m sorry. F-forgive me.” He managed to get out, not wanting to piss off the God that had the power to make his death quick and painless, or long and suffering.

The naga made an inquisitive noise, “So polite too, and older than the other sacrifices. I must say I’m surprised they chose you as this year's sacrifice.” The eyes darted across his bared body but stopped when Tyrian scoffed.

“I’m not, the village hates me. This was the last year I was eligible to be…” he stopped before saying something rude, “given this honor. I was leaving for good tomorrow and I think they did this on purpose.”

The Naga tilted his head like he was concerned, “Why do they hate you?” He asked, reaching a hand out to touch. Tyrian flinched at the contact, the hand cold and rough on his chest.

“Because they,” he paused, thinking, he didn’t actually know why they did, “actually I’m not sure why.” The revelation hit him hard. He actually had no idea why they hated him like they did, only that they did.

The Naga cooed, rubbing soothing circles on his chest, “There, there little one, let’s get you unlocked from these cuffs and once we’re done you’ll be free to go off wherever you wish.”  
Tyrian blinked.

The cuffs were released one by one and then the Naga was helping him into a sitting position.

“What do you mean… you’re not going to eat me?” Tyrian blurted out then mentally kicked himself for reminding the Naga why he was there.

Syris grimaced, “That’s what they’re telling everyone? No wonder everyone is relieved at the end. No I’m not going to eat you. At least not in that sense.” He smirked, flashing sharp teeth.

Tyrian had no time to ask what he meant before the Naga was maneuvering and slitering onto the alter and also moving Tyrian until he was leaned back, resting against a mound of coils, arms trapped, while the top half was leaning over him, effectively trapping him.

The Naga leaned down, nuzzling against his neck, nipping every so often, making Tyrian’s body react in a way it should not be in this particular instance, making his way up till he reached Tyrian’s ear.

“Have you ever lain with a man before?” Syris asked.

The question confused Tyrian until he felt fingers prod his entrance, causing him to squeak.

He felt a grin against his skin and shivered at the thought of those sharp teeth so close to his neck.

“A virgin then, how pleasant.” Syris sounded pleased.

The fingers disappeared, but were back quickly, wet and sticky and prodding more insistently until a finger slid in with no resistance.

Tyrian gasped, the feeling weird and new for him. He had pleasured himself before but was always shy of touching that place. Syris continued his ministration against his neck gradually becoming rougher with his kisses to where Tyrian knew there’d be bruising tomorrow.

A second finger slipped in aside the first, Tyrian’s hips jerked. He whined as the Naga continued without letting up.

He gasped, jerking as a jolt of pleasure hit his entire body, “There it is.” Syris whispered, tapping the spot again, causing a similar reaction from Tyrian.

Syris did not let up, except to add another finger and soon Tyrian was flushed, panting and writing in the Naga’s lap. His cock was hard against his belly, drooling pre-cum, flushed and swollen.

He didn’t register Syris shifting again until the fingers were removed and something large and blunt pressed against his entrance. Syris did nothing till Tyrian met his eyes, then he was pressing in not stopping until his scales touched skin.

Tyrian was breathing heavily. The Naga’s cock was large and long, filling him up so full he felt like he would bust.

Lips pressed gentle kisses on his cheeks, forehead, and finally lips. The kiss was chaste at first, then Syris’s tongue was pressing forward, demanding entrance. Tyrian opened for him immediately overwhelmed as Syris took control. It only took a second for Syris to coax Tyrian to participate. Tyrian felt clumsy as their tongue’s and lips moved together.

A finger brushed a nipple, teasing until it grew stiff, with a whimper he clenched around the length inside him. He felt Syris smile just before he pulled out only to slam back in. Tyrian gasped, breaking away from the kiss as Syris did it again and again picking up quick rhythm.

Tyrian thrashed and whimpered at the onslaught of pleasure. He could feel his balls tighten, on the verge of orgasm. He pulled his arms, wishing he could stroke himself and-

“Oh.” The surprised note and stuttering of the Naga’s hips gave Tyrian pause as he struggled to open his eyes. Syris was staring at him, pupils blown wide, and looking like he’d just found the most precious thing on earth.

Tyrian wanted to ask what was wrong, but Syris adjusted his angle and Tyrian howled feeling on the brink and wanting to chase his ending.

“This is almost un-heard of but you are beautiful and will bear strong beautiful children.” Syris sounded smug and sped up his pace.

Tyrian screamed at the new pace, body unable to keep up with the new spikes of pleasure coursing through him.

Syris began hissing, sounding almost urgent, his hips stuttered until they finally pressed tightly against Tyrian. A flood of warmth entered him in a constant stream until Tyrian started to feel the pressure as it filled him and continued to do so.

Tyrian whimpered, confused and scared. The Naga had carefully shifted him once again so he was now leaning farther back with his hips propped up. The stream of whatever the Naga was releasing inside him had yet to slow down and Tyrian could see his normally flat stomach start to round. Syris was making what he assumed was supposed to be a soothing sound, rubbing his stomach gently.  
Many more minutes passed and Tyrian was panting again as the pressure continued to grow. Stomach more obviously rounded like he’d indulged to much at a meal. More worrisome was his cock had not flagged, and only seemed to get harder the more he was filled up.

Syris’ hips jerked once more as the release slowed down, then ended.

Tyrian sighed in relief. His felt beyond full, hoping he’d be able to expel most of what was put into him.

His thoughts were cut off as something hard and round pressed against his entrance.

“What?” he barely got out before the Naga twisted his hips until whatever it was, was pressing in.

Tyrian twisted his body, crying out as the wide part of the thing caught in his entrance keeping him opened until the Naga twisted again and it popped in. Tyrian felt it travel down until it reached the head of the Naga’s penis.

Then pushed out into him.

His eyes snapped open. Sryis looked smug, brushing sweaty hair back from his forehead.

“My kind only lay their eggs in the one’s that are most compatible with them. I do apologize,” Syris grunted and another object (an egg his mind supplied) pressed against his again, and again it pushed past his entrance and down until it landed in him pushing the first egg further in, “normally you would be free to go after our mating, but you are able to carry my eggs so you’ll have to forgive me for not letting you.” He continued.

Another egg came, pushing into him like the others.

Tyrian lost count around six eggs. His stomach was bigger with the new additions, stretching out bigger with every egg that was pushed into him. He’d come three times since they started, from the eggs pressing constantly against his prostrate. He felt wrung out and tired hoping for an end. He didn’t know how much more he could hold or how many more orgasms’ his body would push out before it caved in.

Syris grunted suddenly, then smiled. A large mass, much larger than the other eggs pressed against him, “Oh yes, this will be my heir, he will be big and strong.” He murmured.

Tyrian cried out as Syris pushed and twisted until the egg finally caught in his rim and could finally push in.

Tyrian cried out, the size of the egg made it slow going as it made its way in. His rim was stretched out around the egg and Tyrian hated himself for the sparks of pleasure he felt.

The egg popped in and was much quicker in settling into his new home with the others.

Without warning hands grabbed him, pulling him off the naga’s cock, carefully turning him over on his front, a coil supporting his hips. Tyrian groaned, in this position he felt weighed down by the eggs in his stomach. It was heavy and rounded like a woman’s far along in her pregnancy.

The cock re-entered without warning and Tyrian gasped as it started a quick pace. He felt himself growing hard again his prostrate was hit repeatedly.

He came quickly, as did Syris, filling him up yet again with more release. Tyrian felt the weight of it gather in his stomach, stretching it until he thought it would pop.

They both laid there panting, Syris slid a hand down, fondling his stomach, pushing up as is testing the weight of it.

“You are perfect,” He whispered, “I cannot wait to bear more clutches with you.” He gave a small thrust to show his meaning, kissing Tyrian’s temple softly. “Twelve on your first try. I cannot wait until you can hold more.”

“Please no, I can’t hold anymore. I’m too full.” Tyrian whimpered.

The Naga was silent for a moment before chuckling, “Oh my little one no, these one’s have to grow and come out first. That won’t be for a few months yet. Then I can give you another clutch to carry.” He sounded nonchalant but his words hit Tyrian like a boulder.

He wouldn’t ever be leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to see updates, send prompts or just chat? Follow me on tumblr pixie-writer.tumblr.com


End file.
